The Wee devils of Alderaan Castle
by Kaeci Charlyss
Summary: I got an idea from the the story with Dragon Vader. I got the idea from Sliverdye. I got he/she credit. Basically Luke and Leia are seven-year-old half human half dragon sheep stealers, chefs,pranksters, and children.


"Rex your students stole some of my sheep again! I do not care who they are related to. Find someone to teach how to burn down things, or I will shoot them." The Royal chef was teaching to half/ human half-dragons Skywalker twins. He had the odd hours that these wee devils kept. Wee devils are what everyone called Luke and Leia Skywalker.

Luke and Leia Skywalker were always told that the dragon Vader was once a knight. But an evil wizard tricked him into becoming the menace to the kingdom he is today. But somehow they just knew Vader once went by Anakin Skywalker. Every time they hear Vader roar, they want to go and just be with their father. It was the way he roared on their birthday that they just knew. It was the same sound they used to call each other. The only reason they didn't was of Chef Rex. They knew that the old chef would give them the OK.

King Bail and the good knight Obie-won were not looking forward to the twin's seventh birthday. Today was the day the twins found out Vader was Anakin. Rex would tell the twins about their father. He was like a dragon parent to them. Rex found uses for Luke and Leia "abilities". The twin's abilities were what made farmers and shepherds nervous. They were baby dragons, they needed a dragon parent. Vader was a monster, would he truly care for Luke and Leia?

Rex used to be a guard for Anakin Skywalker he knew but never said it that Sir Skywalker and the Queen Amidala where married. He never really trusted lord Palatine, he seemed very shifty. He tricked entrapped his knight to become a maiden eating, town burning dragon. He was sure once the dragon Vader would have deep devotion for his children. Ahsoka Tonto the black woman with blue facial patterns, she was a skilled warrior. Her people where being attacked by a mysterious wizard named Sidious. Anakin saved her people from the wizard, ever since Ahsoka been by his side ever since. That how he knows about the sad state that dragon really is in.

Luke was flying he wanted to get the good sheep before the shepherd put them away. He called to Leia who was carrying a bag of cookies and flying behind him. He was grabbed by a giant black dragon, he called in fear of Leia. He made a growl or snort to call Leia. He heard as the big black dragon made the type of sound. It couldn't be this was his father, for Luke knew only dragon or dragonlings from the same family make the same sound when calling to each other.

Leia saw as her brother was grabbed by the dragon Vader. It was her and Luke's father she knew it was. She called in a way to say _hey you forgot about me_. She saw as the massive black dragon flew her direction and then grabbed her. She did not know where they were being taken but where ever it was home.

Now the dragon Vader had finally his children in his grasp. They where a family he could tell by the call they were his. He took them to the cave he called home. He saw as the two ten years old flew and even shoot fire. They never even once were scared. His children where perfect little heathy dragonlings. They fly flew he even noticed how both Luke and Leia knew how to make shepherds live miserably.

It had been two days Luke and Leia had been kidnapped by Vader, the good knight Obie-won was worried he had to go face the dragon. His formal pupil was probably keeping them under lock and key. They were probably incomplete misery right now. He got on his horse _Kneel_ and rode towards the cave that Vader lived in.

Luke and Leia where happily sliding down their father's back. He was so affectionate with them, he even let them slide down him like a slide. They were learning how to transform into dragons. They saw a sight that they knew, both children yelled in Joy "Obie-won". Their Father did not share their joy. He only grabbed them and put them on his back in a protective way. They heard Obie-won yell " Luke, Leia I thought you in danger. When we heard you where kidnapped.."

Vader was mad he finally had his children and someone trying to take them from him. For this _human_ is never going to leave alive. Then he saw a woman with blond hair and a short dress that came to the knees. It was the Lady Satine, she was an animal tamer. He was not going to kill anyone with the Lady. He put his children between his paws as he sat.

Lady Satine was not going to let her husband the good knight Obie-won face a dragon parent. She said to Vader " Hello Vader, how are you this fine day. Hello Luke and Leia how is your father treating you?" One of the children said, " Daddy treating us fine, we have got more flying and the shep..." She knew why Leia did not finish the sentence.

Now John Kendio was told not to go with his daddy to face a dragon. He hid in saddlebag he daddy used. His daddy saddlebags where huge. He managed to crawl out, he saw a sight he knew all too well it was his friends Luke and Leia. Why where they near a dragon. Unless it was there daddy. He remembered how dragon families often can be found out if the babies use the same sound as the mommy and daddy. He also heard " John why did you follow me? I told you this is dangerous." He replied, " Daddy I was only trying to be brave like you."

Now Obie-won was sure his three years old son was brave, but it didn't mean he was not a kid. John his mother's bravery, Satine was a lady like no other she could turn a dragon into a lapdog. So did John, it was amazing John had both dragonlings taking turn giving him rides. Obie-won lost count of how many times, his wife and son had befriended some creature and been guarded like a sacred treasure.

Vader saw a small boy with the facial features of Obie-won and the bravery of Satine. The boy was not threatening, he wanted to cuddle the boy and care for him. The only other person he felt this way with was, Lady Satine the animal tamer. For anyone who can get mistaken for creatures young was Lady Satine and John Kendio specifically. This was something that he knew _Kendio _would like, being around Satine let alone married was hard. It was rumored that Lady Satine was still taming Obie-won.

Luke and Leia knew one thing Lady Satine was strict, she made them eat veggies, and protect shepherds not terrorize them. They enjoyed stealing sheep, they were meat-eaters who did not plant-eaters.

It has been a year since the claiming of the Skywalker twins, today was there birthday May the 4th. It was a day of celebration King Bail, the good knight Obie-won, Lady Satine, even John was there. The greatest person to be there was their dad. Their dad even had a kitchen made and they made the cookies and cakes. It was fun, for the sake of peace between Obie-won and Vader it meant Lady Satine the beast tamer gets kidnapped for two days. Luke and Leia did not like this.

The dragon Vader only hated the fact he had to kidnap Lady Satine, she was against what dragons got pleasure out of. He and his children would survive for two days but no one said it was fun.


End file.
